


losing the feeling (of feeling unique)

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Homeless, Angst, Anxiety, Chaptered, Domestic Violence, Drama, Drug Addiction, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I think you're quite beautiful.""Who the fuck thinks a homeless man is beautiful? You must be blind," Dan looked away, trying to ignore the way his heart was beating abnormally fast."I"m wearing contacts," the man smirked. God dammit. or, dan is homeless and phil is a wealthy business man





	1. un

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this turns out okay ovo  
> im not sure how long this will be but eh  
> i don't own dan or phil and this is pure fiction

"Watch where you're going, fag."

Great. Dan accidentally bumped into some posh teens and now all of his stuff is on the ground. People are staring. He scrambles to pick everything up, not bothering to shove it into his bag. He quickly walks around the corner, breaking into a sprint when everyone felt a bit too close. He only stopped to rest on a bench when he felt a sharp pain in his lungs. Dan let out a loud sigh, leaning his head back and staring at the people walking behind, noticing that many people look better upside down. He wished he was upside down. Maybe then he would have his life together. He nearly screamed when he feels a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey, man. Get yourself something to eat," came a voice from Dan's right, a 20 pound bill being held in front of his face.

Dan snorted, grinning wildly as he pushed the bill back to it's owner, "I don't need it."

"Yes, you do."

"Really, I don't-" Dan's eyes widened when he finally turned to look at the generous person. A man sat beside him with a wide smile and blue eyes that made Dan feel free. His hair was darker than his own. He's never seen anything like it. The man was gorgeous.

"Please, just take it," the man pleaded, holding the bill out again. He smirked triumphantly when Dan took the bill and shoved it into the pocket of his jacket, which was way too small and slowly crushing every bone in his body. "Mind if I take you on a date?"

Dan barked out a laugh, holding his sides as they began to ache. He looked at the man like he was crazy, well, he kinda was. Why would this rich, beautiful man want to take him, a ratty homeless guy, on a date? And they just met!

"You must be insane to wanna take _me_ on a date," Dan glanced at the man, "and, there's a ring on your finger."

The man threw his head back and laughed before scooting closer to Dan, their knees now making contact.

"I think you're quite beautiful."

"Who the fuck thinks a homeless man is beautiful? You must be blind," Dan looked away, trying to ignore the way his heart was beating abnormally fast.

"I"m wearing contacts," the man smirked. God dammit.

* * *

"I don't even know your name."

"Dan."

"Phil."

"Phil, why the _fuck_ did you bring me here?" Dan hissed over the loud chatter from the other guests in the huge, fancy restaurant Phil brought him to.

"I told you you were beautiful," Phil said plainly, taking a sip of the wine that sat in front of him.

Dan sighed and looked away. He cringed when he heard the sound of a fork scraping against a plate. He winced when the voices got louder and louder and louder. He snapped when a baby began to cry. Dan furrowed his eyebrows. He was done with this rich guy. He was probably just looking for a boy toy to mess around with. He got to his feet and walked towards the entrance, not saying a word. He only came along for free food, but the atmosphere made him sick. He was on the sidewalk when a strong hand grabbed his wrist, pulling him back and holding him against their chest.

"Whoa, where ya goin'?" Phil asked, a sharp smirk on his pale face.

"Home," Dan mumbled, his fingers curling into a fist.

"What home-" Phil was then delivered a punch to the face.

"Don't fucking say shit like that," Dan barked, his eyes filled with anger, "don't come around me again, you prick."

Phil chuckled when he felt a thick stream of blood run from his nose. He watched Dan push through a crowd of tourists, disappearing into the big city of Chicago.

"You're still beautiful."

* * *

 "Thank you," Dan said softly as a woman tossed a dollar into the cup he was holding, gently shaking it back and forth as people passed by him. He sighed and took a drag from the cigarette he was holding in his other hand. He was leaning against the brick wall of a bank. How Ironic. He watched the store across the road, many people pouring out with huge bags of gifts for their own families.

"Hey beautiful." Great.

"Fuck off," Dan spat, not even making eye contact with the owner of the voice. Instead, Phil crouched in front of him and smiled innocently. He was wearing an expensive black suit. Dan rolled his eyes.

 "Babe, don't be like that," Phil said softly, reaching forward and placing a hand on Dan's knee. The boy flinched at the contact and looked away, staying silent. He's spoken about 2 words to this guy and he already hated him. He nudged Phil's hand away from his knee and pulled his legs up to his chest. Phil sighed and sat next to him, just wanting to be close to the boy.

"What happened to you?" Phil asked, finally dropping the posh attitude.

"I told my mom I was gay and she said she never wanted to see me again," Dan said plainly, letting out a bittersweet chuckle. 

"You're gay?"

"You couldn't tell?"

"Totally thought you were straight. You're a looker, as I've told you," Phil gave a breathy giggle, the way his tongue poked out between his teeth making Dan's heart jump. He looked away to internally curse himself.

"Why do you keep coming back to me?" Dan asked, a sad tone to his low voice.

"I just want to help you."

"Good luck. Can't help someone who's hopeless."

* * *

 

Phil thanked the barista who made his coffee and smiled to himself as he walked out the door, a bag in his hand. He happily walked over to Dan's usual spot,  where a lump lay under a mess of blankets. Phil gently tapped the lump with his foot, trying not to laugh when he heard a loud groan. Dan pushed the blankets away from his head, his hair sticking out in every direction possible.

"I brought you a bagel," Phil said proudly, sitting down next to Dan.

Dan raised an eyebrow, "I told you you didn't have to do anything like that-"

"Shh, just eat it," Phil whispered, pushing the bagel towards Dan's face.

"You're a pain, you know that?"

"A good pain or a bad pain?" 


	2. deux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soz this one is a bit short :-( hope u enjoy anyway ha

Phil sat at the bar, shot glasses littered on the counter top in front of him. His hair was disheveled and his tie was loose around his neck. He held a cigarette in his left hand, a beer in his right. He made eye contact with the bartender, Maxwell, holding up a finger as a smirk spread across his drunken face. Max sighed, bringing over yet another shot. He doubted Phil would notice it was just soda.

"How's the wife?" asked Max, setting the glass down in front of Phil, raising an eyebrow as he raised it to his mouth and downed it. Too drunk to notice it wasn't even alcohol.

Phil shrugged. "Beats me. I've found a new toy, anyway."

Max's eyes went wide. "What about your kids, man? You've got 2 and I doubt they would want their dad screwing with some other woman."

"Who said it was a woman?"

"So you're fuckin' some dude?"

"Not yet, my friend," Phil flicked his cigarette on the ground, crushing it with his foot, "when I do, I'll let you have a turn."

"I don't play for that team," Max felt awkward, he turned to wash a few glasses, done with this subject.

"I didn't either."

* * *

 

"Phillip, can you make dinner? I have a headache and I need to lie down."

Phil's eyes shot over to his wife, Dana. His face twisted in annoyance and he set down his coffee, getting to his feet and walking over to Dana. She smiled, going to wrap her arms around him, but was interrupted.

He slapped her.

Dana's head whipped to the side as she felt her husband's hand make contact with her cheek. There was a huge, red hand print covering half of her face, along with bruises scattered along her skin like freckles. This wasn't the first time she was hit, but no one else needed to know that.

"P-Phil..." she breathed out, her eyes welling up with tears. Phil barked a laugh when her tears began to fall. He turned, grabbed his coffee and headed towards the door. He didn't turn back as he walked outside, slamming the door behind him. Dana sat on the carpet, tears dripping onto her dress. Their 2 children ran into the room, consoling their mother and asking over and over again  _what happened?_

"Your father doesn't love us anymore."

* * *

 

"Where's your wedding ring?"

Phil jumped when Dan finally spoke up. They had been sitting next to each other, silent for about 2 hours. He looked down at his left hand, remembering the foreign feeling of not having metal wrapped around his finger.

"What wedding ring?" Phil asked, his oblivious act not as believable as he thought.

"Where's your wife?" Dan asked instead, turning to look at Phil with a sad look. The man didn't say anything as he fiddled with his cigarette case, causing Dan to slap it out of his hands. Phil winced.

"She's at home with my kids," Phil choked out, his throat growing tight as his eyes watered, "I'm sorry."

A puzzled look appeared on Dan's face. "Uh.. for what?" 

"I have to go." And with that, Phil got up and ran away. When he turned the corner, Dan sighed. Phil Lester was a mess.

* * *

 

A few days later, Phil's boss called him into his office. Phil sat down in the cushioned chair in front of his boss' desk, trying to ignore how much he wanted to puke and how his heart jumped every time he thought about a new reason he was in there.

"Mr. Lester, do you know why I called you in here?"

Phil gulps, his hands becoming clammy in his lap. "No, sir."

His boss sighs. "You're fired."

Phil takes in a sharp breath as thoughts swirl around his head. He feels sick.

"W-Why, sir? I felt like everything was going well and-"

He's interrupted by a strong knock on the door. His boss calls whoever it is in. Phil only turns around when he feels a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Phil Lester, you're under arrest for domestic violence."'

Phil Lester was, indeed, a mess.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed :> if you have any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, pleeassse let me know!


End file.
